Neptune
Neptune(Human) Description Neptune is the CPU of Planeptune and also the Main protagonist of the game who has conveniently lost her memory. She has the ability to transform during battles to fight with great strength and is usually energetic and optimistic.She tends to drag others into her problems without realizing it. Purple Heart(HDD)Description Her personality changes completely when she is transformed into Purple Heart. She becomes more calm and observant, but can still be pretty oblivious. Appearance As Neptune she has shoulder-length light purple hair and light/normal purple eyes. She wears a white jacket with light blue stripes and at the rim and wrist of her jacket has four lines of purple and light purple. She is also the only one whose colors aren't similar to her console, the Sega Neptune version of Sega 32X. However, in the game, she is seen transforming into a ship from a console that is not Sega 32X during her second special attack and has the same colors of it as well. Hyperdimension Neptunia In the world of Gamindustri there are four Goddesses and Four Landmasses. Each Landmass is protected by one of the four Goddesses who are at war with one another, battling for the title of True Goddess. The other three Goddesses decide to gang up on the main Protagonist, Neptune, believing that she is the most difficult to defeat. However they aren’t sure if they can kill her so instead they banish her to the world beneath Celestia after successfully defeating her. In Neptune’s unconscious state she hears the voice of the tome, Histoire, asking for her Help.When Neptune wakes up she’s in a girl named Compa’s room. Compa explains that she saw Neptune fall from the sky and pierced the ground like a spear, so she took her home and bandaged her up. Neptune explains that she can’t remember anything from her past besides her name which of course means that the fall caused her to lose her memory. After the two finish introducing themseleves to one another, Neptune suddenly remembers something about Histoire asking her to save her, thinking it was a dream. Compa states that if it was a Dream then it was most likely not even real but Neptune thinks otherwise and wants to go looking for Histoire, beleiving that what she heard was possibly real and worth looking into.Compa decides to come along with Neptune and they go into their first dungeon together in the hopes of finding something related to Histoire. Once the dungeon is completed Histoire begins to speak to Neptune once more and explains her situation. She explains that in order to save the world of Gamindustri they must find and release her and in order to find her they must gather Four Key Fragments. Each Landmass has one and luckily for the them upon defeating the dungeon Boss they were already in possession of one. Once all is said and done, Neptune and Compa set off to find all four key fragments so that they can free Histoire and save the world of Gamnidustri before it’s too late. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II Trivia *She is the only goddess who's human name does not mean the name of a color. *Her hair color stays the same except that it is darker in HDD mode. *In the English Version of the game she is voiced by Melissa Fahn and Voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese Version Quotes *(Human Form)"Basilicom? So... what kinda place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?" *(Human Form)"I'm apparently an amnesiac, so i need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the players to understand!" *(Human Form)"Bad guys hole up in caves, but i wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude..." Category:Female character Category:Goddess